


What do you think of him?

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: A day being bother by both Kaito and Rantaro, Kiibo just want to go home and ignore everyone.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	What do you think of him?

Walking to the lunchroom, he decided not to eat because too many people here plus the line is long, he heads somewhere else. Now just walking around mainly the bathroom he wasn't paying attention who was running up to him, someone turn him around and pin him against the wall "Hey?!" he look up and its just the school jock Kaito, he let out a soft groan, rolling his eyes "What do you want?"  
"Are you...Kiibo?"   
"Yeah? why is that any of your business?" making Kaito upset just a bit but he calm himself down "What do you think of Amami"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No answer 

He opens his mouth "Why do you care? besides isnt he a school fuck boy or something? now go away" he slides under Kaito arm, walking away from him but Kaito couldn't take no for an answer; he pin Kiibo to the wall again "Look little shit, i want answer and i want them now...What do you think of Amami"  
Kiibo thinks ".....A Lost puppy now leave me alone fuck" Kiibo walked away again, now he doesn't want to go to the bathroom, he heads back to the lunchroom. Stubborn new kid, getting on Kaito bad side is very bad. Kiibo tend to be harsh towards some people but people who annoys him, Kaito let out a groan, he turns around and head out, making Kokichi come out and sneak into the lunchroom......

"A LOST PUPPY?!" Rantaro say "Why the hell do you like this kid anyway? he is so damn stubborn, can't answer one simple question" Kaito lays back on his chair, Rantaro smile "He is so cute and i want to know him more"   
"If you're planning to either date him or just fuck him i want no part of this" Kaito say, chewing a piece of gum, Rantaro pat his head "Why? did Saihara not stalk you today? If you want i can ask Saihara what he thinks of you?"   
"Hell to the no, that kid creeps me out, he's has been creeping me out since you invited him to deal with some asshole" he say the thought of him just weirds him out.  
"But you two make such prefect couple the jock and the stalker" Amami tease him.  
"Or my fist and your face" he holds up his fist making Amami laugh  
"Aw calm down, im only teasing you" he rolls his eyes sitting down on the ground, pulling out his bat from under the broken desk and clean it, Kaito leans back and blow a bubble pop it, Rantaro pull out a box with some earrings in it, he stands up, went around Kaito and grab his right ear, rubbing it "Are you ready?" holding a needle, that made Kaito get up quickly "whoa what the fuck?!?"   
"You want it done right, you said 'i want my ears done before the weekend' that what you said"   
"Fuck...Will that shit hurt?"   
"Ask my dick and see if it still hurt"he frown abit, Kaito remember that he got it done...Down there...Enough of that!  
He sit back down...Pray that this doesn't hurt......

Later the day   
School is over and everyone is heading home

"Don't rub it, give it a few hours and you'll be fine but i suggest you look online for the healing time" Amami say waving Kaito off, seeing him tomorrow......He see his favorite boy Kiibo walking home why not walk with him; he catch up to him and "Boo" making Kiibo jump, turning around and....Great its him again "What do you want?"   
"Harsh, i can't say hello to my favorite baby boy" he smiles making Kiibo roll his eyes "giving me nicknames is so weird"   
"But you called me a lost puppy"   
"And a good puppy should obey his masters order" Kiibo say, Amami pin him against the fence and give him a peck on the cheek "See you tomorrow my cutie" Kiibo face turns red "Wha...Who.." he wants to hurt this boy to leave him alone....In fact...Why is Kaito and Amami bothering him?!


End file.
